


Shepard and Steve

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Come play, Depression, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles/stories where Steve and Shepard meet in various different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geth Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Have like four or so of these short drabbles and I'm weary of posting them because they were pretty much just meant because I really like this pairing buttt, I liked a few of them enough that I figured someone else might enjoy them. So, Steve and Shepard drabbles posted chapter by chapter I figure to make it easier to tell them apart.

They meet in the middle of a battle, behind enemy lines, and Steve's pretty sure he's bleeding heavily from his leg (everythings a bit fuzzy).

Shepard, everyone knows about Shepard after Elysium, pushes Steve down and checks the field before slapping medigel onto Steve's leg. “Dammit, you have a death wish? What were you thinking not using medigel?”

And of course Steve has a death wish, he's had one ever since Robert died on Eden Prime when the Geth started attacking. Their home was in ruins, and he had been reinstated on a mission to rid the galaxy of Geth. It's also pretty obvious that he has medigel on his belt that he hasn't used.

“Fuck you.” Steve's pretty sure it's the blood loss or the tension because he normally doesn't curse at people, much less higher ups.

Shepard shakes his head and pats Steve's uninjured leg. “Stay down Lieutenant. I'll make sure we get out of here. And then we can talk about your death wish.”

And somehow, Shepard kicks ass and takes names. He destroys half of the geth troops alone—even though Steve tries to help, because who the fuck gives a crap if he dies now?

But, maybe it's because Shepard is trying, and part of him—the part that sounds too much like Robert, says that he can't leave Shepard alone. He can't let the man die.

Steve is a little bit surprised that three days of fighting and half-hungry (Shepard gave him most of the ration bars because 'he's injured') they find an Alliance team and get the hell out of there.

Shepard doesn't talk to him for a long time, not until they're alone on a shuttle back to Shepard's ship, “You okay?”

It's of course not that simple, Steve isn't okay, hasn't been for a long time, but Shepard asked and it's the first time that Steve thinks anyone actually cares instead of making sure that he's combat able.

He shakes his head and feels a little bit better when Shepard just wraps an arm around him and they lean on each other for what feels like hours.


	2. Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve drinks after losing Robert in the Rachni Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is an AU were the first human contact is during the rachni wars there are no reapers in this Universe. And Shepard as always saves everyones asses. Note for Past Kaidan/Shepard relationship.

 Steve meets him after the war; Commander _Shepard_ , well _Admiral Shepard_ now, but everyone still calls him Commander.

They don't interact much at first, no reason too. But one day Shepard sits beside him and raises a shot of whiskey, “You have that look.” His eyes half-close and his mouth twists.

Steve knows what he means, _Robert_ , his husband he lost in the first battle against the Rachni. He raises his own glass, and taps it next to Shepards, and drinks it fast—the burn helps like always, but Shepard being there, commemorating the dead, it helps even more.

It keeps happening, Steve practically owns the bar with how long he's stayed here past war (he's never drunk while dealing with shuttles, or on the few assignments that they give him lately) but some days—weeks he'll be here from morning to shut down.

Shepard though, Shepard starts to talk about _Kaidan_ in a heart-wrenching voice, and it's only fair for Steve to share about his own stories.

They reminisce and sometimes they cry (a lot) and later it gets easier. _Robert did this stupid thing in the morning, he would write quick stupid poetry like: I love you/Deep inside/ I burn for you by the end of the day/ I look for you_.

 _Kaidan, god him and food. He would take us out to these homie restaurants because “No way are we going to that commercial crap, this is made with_ love _man.”_

It's perhaps only surprising to Steve when on a late rainy evening that Shepard captures his face and kisses him slow, “I'd like to move on. With you.”

“I-Yes.” Steve does know that they get soaked through before they stop kissing, but the sky is beautiful.

He'll always have that day, those weeks, and the future weeks when they lounge around in the house—and kiss by firelight instead of in the rain, and grow older and stronger together.


	3. Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's a tactile person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I started writing this when I saw a post on tumblr about overprotective Vega, not a lot of that in this fic (or at least not as much as I wanted) but it's another drabble that I figure someone might enjoy.

 Steve's a tactile person—likes touching people.

Shepard doesn't realize until half way through the short dinners (there's no proper time for dates on the Citadel and flowers and everything that Shepard wants to do for the man) become meals in his cabin and cuddling on the bed after. It's...different, Shepard's not used to it, but it's _good_. (In a way few things are lately)

They spend little time together so when they get an actual free day Shepard doesn't expect Steve to drop everything just so they can spend time together.

It's a little disconcerting to find the man with a bowl of popcorn and an old dvd disk in hand ready to watch a movie with him.

“You know, like a date. I know you want to do this proper.” Steve grins.

Shepard flushes, he was sure he had hid the annoyance and desire for a proper date; apparently not well enough. “Alright.” He sits down on the couch and moments later the lights are dimmed and Steve's pressed against his side. He wraps an arm around him instantly, smiling a little.

Steve grins and presses a little closer—as if he's trying to meld them together, but he's warm across his side, pleasure skirting across the edges where their bare flesh meets.

Half way through the movie (Lion King, because Shepard has a thing for old Disney movies his grandpa would play for him) the door to the cabin opens and half his squadmates come in holding popcorn and drinks.

Vega comes in first, smiling at Steve, “Hey, bud, so heard you were watching a movie.” He sits by Steve and glares at Shepard.

Shepard grins back, because it's funny and adorable how protective Vega is over Steve. The fact that every time sex is mentioned around Steve or Shepard his glares only grow in intensity may also attribute to his protectiveness.

Steve sighs and mutters _sorry_ against Shepard's neck.

The others quickly crowd around the couch, and maybe it's better this way. Shepard tells Steve so, and gets a stink eye and mutter about _finally having sex_ before Tali asks if lions can talk on earth.


	4. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty week means a desire to write fluff--when I was looking through my folders I found this little snippet that I thought I might share. It's, as always, short but Cortez/Shepard is such a heavy weakness of mine I can't figure out my otp in this universe anymore.

If there's one thing Steve thought wouldn't happen to him it's; finding himself practically naked, slim sweats that barely fit him, in a bed that's not his own, and an arm that throbs and feels too tight--too hot. It hurts but not as much as when he tries to move it, he yells, and feels warm hands over his arm, and a soft voice, “It's okay, Cortez. You took a pretty heavy fall last night.”

Steve blinks through the tears and sees Shepard, gently rubbing something—possibly a variant of medigel—against his arm. “Shepard?”

“Saved my life, which I appreciate, but if you do something stupid like that again.” Shepard squeezed Steve's good hand, “Don't do that to me, okay?”

The pilot nods, even though he's pretty sure he can't quite remember what happened. A party, definitely, though it should have been safe, everyone appreciated Shepard, except maybe the dead Reapers. “How?” Steve glances at his arm.

Shepard sighs, “You got inbetween me and the assassin, Miranda shot him after you blocked the blade, we're lucky it didn't break your bones. Pretty high-tech stuff.” He stands up and busies himself around the room, pulling the blanket over Steve's chest. “You should rest a little more.”

Steve frowns, “Shepard, wait.”

The commander turns around, “Steve?”

“I'd do it again, in a heart beat.” Steve reaches out with his good hand, not really expecting Shepard to take it between his own.

“Don't. For my sake, Steve if I see you hurt again.” Shepard kisses Steve's knuckles. “I'm pretty sure we had a deal about not dying.”

“I'm pretty sure you promised that.”

Shepard groans but at least he's smiling now, “Then I guess I'll just have to protect you too.”

The pilot shakes his head and grins, “Stay a bit?”

“Of course, Steve, always.”


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man how do I always forget about these things I write and remember them a year later? Anyway I wrote this last March, christ that's so long ago. And I was in a Mass Effect mood and realized I had a few stories I hadn't posted yet. Enjoy.
> 
>  **Fair warning:** there's blatant hints to ptsd, very light dom/sub, cumplay, and public sex in this one so if any of those bother you just so you know.

Shepard holds the cup of coffee closer to his face, but it's cooled off about an hour ago—the illusion helps. Not really. He huffs, and stares out at the Citadel crew still working. Guard duty after the Reaper attacks is relatively boring; but it figures that the Council would consider it an honor to assign him to the Citadel full time.

Something falls onto his shoulders; He turns, mug crashing into the ground, pistol already out and aimed straight at, “Dammit Steve.”

Steve flushes, “Sorry, fuck, sorry.” He takes a step back and his hand clenches on something—a thermos.

“It's okay.” Shepard can't believe half of the shit Steve deals with because of him, because he still so jumpy that he pulls a gun on every person who touches him when he hasn't noticed them coming.

The other man rolls his eyes and pulls Shepard by his shirt, it's always wonderful to realize that Steve is a pretty strong man, “You're recovering. You're allowed to freak out a little; you've seen me balling my eyes out. I think I can live with a gun pointed at me once in a while.”

“That is not healthy at all.” Shepard scowls, but then Steve kisses him, and it's the brush of warm skin—Shepard is greedy for this;

Steve pulls him in close, his big, quick hands tugging against Shepard's back, fingers brushing against the top of Shepard's ass.

“Fuck,” Shepard whispers, feels hot, and his cock twitches tight against his regulation trousers. He licks across Steve's bottom lip, loves the way Steve presses him until Shepard feels one of the rebuilt pillars press against his back. “We should probably stop.” Shepard presses lips against Steve's flushed cheek.

Steve runs his hand across Shepard's ass, presses his thumb right against his hole, firm and hot. “Really?”

Shepard groans and before he can quite respond Steve's fingers push past the belt of his pants, and press two fingers against his hole, tapping. “Dammit Steve.” He rocks his hips, the sparks of pleasure running through him from his ass to his cock rubbing against Steve's own hard bulge.

It's only the fact that it's what passes for 'night' in the Citadel that no one has noticed them yet.

The loud sound of Shepard's zipper, and they both wait just for a second, before Steve pulls out Shepard's dick and plays with the foreskin.

Shepard head thunks on the pillar, hips thrusting desperately into that warm hand. His foreskin and dick lighting up with pleasure, “Fuck.”

“Beautiful, as always.” Steve whispers against Shepard's neck.

Those words, even if common place, make Shepard smile.

Steve's grip tightens, and the other man strokes him faster. “I think I'd like it if you came on yourself—covered it up with your shirt,” Steve pushes the shirt out of the way, “Had your slick cum all over your abs.” His thumb rubs around Shepard's navel, and up to a nipple, twists it until Shepard is panting.

“I can't. They'll smell it.” Because the work crew is partially Krogan, and they have better sense of smell than all the other races.

“Are you sure? What about my cum?” Steve—when did he pull out his own cock? Presses them together, the slick rub of Steve's precum helping the slide of their cocks.

Sharp ecstasy runs through Shepard, he moans, and ruts against Steve, pulls him closer by his waist. “Yes. I want your cum. I want it.” He slips a hand between them and wraps it around Steve's cock, and god it's beautiful. He slicks his thumb over the slit, and groans at the sight. “I love your cum, Steve.”

Steve shivers over him. “So what about our cum on your stomach?”

“Yeah. I want that.” Shepard knows it's fucked up, the way he needs this—the bites, the sweat, and the cum to know they're together, that he likes the way he feels it when he's working. It reminds him Steve's there—has been there just hours ago. “Please.” His voice cracks.

Steve kisses him again, harsh, bites Shepard's lip until it's swollen and feels raw. “Always with you, Shepard.” He groans and rocks once, twice into Shepard's hand and cums in hot splashes across Shepard's belly.

Shepard feels his balls tighten up, so fucking close, and moves against Steve's hips, but the other man pulls off him and strokes him off, pushes Shepard's cock against his stomach until he's cumming straight onto Steve's cum. “Fuck.”

Steve presses his thumb against Shepard's slit; he shivers, and jumps. “That's hot.”

Shepard snorts, and covers his shirt over his belly, and tugs back his pants, his dick twitching in interest when Steve does the same (dark skin glistening with a little bit of cum on his hands). “Thank you.” He kisses Steve.

They go back and forth for a while and then Steve grabbing a new cup—from who knows where—and sharing the thermo as they watch the crew work.

“Maybe it's not healthy, but I'm not leaving you.” Steve whispers, finally, and swipes at his face.

 


End file.
